


Marrying Niska

by silasfinch



Series: Loving Niska S3 AU [4]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Astrid plans a wedding to the love of her live who is a Synth leader





	Marrying Niska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/gifts).



  
It turns out Astrid didn't think the details through when proposing to Niska.

For all her efforts to get the right ring, acceptance in the family and the setting Astrid didn't consider all the elements that came after the initial event. Sure, she has vague dreams of the future where they become favourite aunts and even mentor a few synth children who are appearing in increasing numbers across the globe. Her specific visions of the future end with convincing Niska to say yes, understand her human obsession with the notion.

Uncle Toby gently teases her for having any doubt that Niska would say yes when the Synth Leader stops significant world events to be by her side, that every photo or article of Niska features Astrid in some way, shape or form. Leo and the rest of Niska's family are similarly confident and little frightened of how protective this human is of their most difficult and lonely sister.

Niska isn't a lot of help on a practical level - her stock answer is that she wants Astrid to design the wedding of her dreams, and the British Synth will make it happen. Her only stipulation is that Max performs the ceremony, Niska will wear Mia favourite colour, and Sophie will be the be her 'best person' since Astrid technically can't play both roles. Niska is adamant there will be no 'giving away' or religious overtones, but their respective family members will play a central role.

While it's flattering to know your future wife is willing to hire out an entire German castle and convince your favourite band to perform, it's not overly helpful when isolating the details. Astrid doesn't need extreme gestures to know Niska loves her, the blond Synth clutching to a battered friendship bracelet is proof enough.

**1\. Announcements**

The Schaeffers know how to party, and they treat the engagement of their daughter as just another family celebration. Having a significant synth component to the guest list is something of a bonus when it comes to calculating the numbers of the catering. Niska doesn't even protest when Astrid makes her dance for hours in her parent's backyard.

"Are you truly marrying a Dolly, or is this a publicity stunt?' ask her sister's latest boyfriend who claims to be a reality TV star

Leo and Mattie have to physically restrain Astrid from launching at the idiot or screaming at her sister who mounts a weak defence.

Niska distracts her with words of poetry and surprisingly good dance moves 

**2\. Birthdays**

"There is no need to cry."

Astrid knows Niska finds it difficult when she cries, but she can't help the overwhelming sadness when they are sitting in Laura Hawkins office discussing paperwork. This union may be an unconventional marriage; everyone is adamant that there needs to be legal standing with so much uncertainty about Synth rights, but of course, Niska doesn't have a birthday or anything resembling happy memories with her creator.

"It's ok we can draw up a framework using some of the synth rights papers, and you can select a date of your choosing, Niska and we'll approximate a year to your physiological age," Laura says quickly handing over a box of tissues.

It brings more tears when Niska chooses the day they met in that Berlin nightclub.

3\. Compassion

"I didn't mean to make her sad."

Sophie Hawkins worried frown is both endearing and heartbreaking as she guides Astrid into her bedroom. The girl who knows nothing but love and compassion sees too much for someone so young. Astrid drops everything when Sophie calls her worried about her favourite playmate. Both Niska and the youngest Hawkins were looking forward to their day together while Laura and Joe took Mattie for a checkup.

Astrid sinks to the floor beside her lover, only slightly relieved to see that there is no visible sign of injury to Niska or an emergency in the vast networks she oversees.

"Mia left some drawings with us of her favourite memories. It was going to be a surprise" Sophie whispers.

The paper Niska is holding is a photorealistic drawing of the two of them sitting and laughing outside the cafe; every detail is done with perfect recall.

  
**4\. Desire**

"I wish being so powerful made me better, less broken:

Astrid tries not to react too visible to the soft comment or the stiffening of already tense limbs. These moments of flashback and emotional trauma are less frequent now, but they were trying something new sexually, and this triggers a memory of the time before when the hands were far from gentle. Niska reacts instinctively and shoves Astrid away, just bearing controlling her strength.

" There was nothing wrong with how you coped before and nothing wrong with you know, surviving is the best thing you could have done, and it brought you to me, beautiful NOT broken," Astrid whispers fiercely.

"Will you but something like that in our vows?" Niska whispers almost shyly into Astrid's shoulder

"and every day after for as long as you need to hear it."

**5\. Evidence**

"I am going to tie the idiot who proclaims this in such a legal nightmare."

Everybody with a functioning sense of self-preservation fears Laura Hawkins when she is on a crusade about injustice. This is particularly the case when it comes to slights to her family or the Synths that are particularly family in all but name. The government is requiring proof of relationship before granting the official state paperwork. Surprisingly it is Niska who provides the voice of reason.

"It is easy for there to be exploitation on both sides with vulnerable humans and newly emerging Synths."

"But..."

"Proving my love for Astrid is hardly a challenge, Laura even if I didn't possess perfect recoil and treasure every gift or note she gave me."

Astrid is almost a little embarrassed and how true this proves to be when she sees how many souvenirs Niska saves after having to destroy the ones from their early time together. There is everything from tickets to the first power bill that has both their names.

  
**6\. Fabric**

Astrid wants every detail perfect for their day.

Strangely for someone who is never particular fashion conscious, she becomes obsessive about the dress and the details that will represent both their families in concrete and intangible ways. After all, Niska deserves many more positive milestones in her life.

"You can wear anything Astrid, I will still think you are beautiful."

"I want these to be memories to treasure forever, including the dresses, let me fuss, Rainbow."

Almost against her will Niska becomes a walking Encylopedia of fabric measurement, types and variations. The clothing will be custom made by several design houses that were willing to take on Synth apprentices and are reaping the benefits of one of the most significant commissions of the year if not the decade.

Mia's unique identifying code is woven into the hemline of Niska's dress, and both brides will carry her favourite flowers.

  
**7\. Geography**

Germany is the logical place to hold the ceremony.

Niska revolves all her official business around her ability to visit Astrid and her family who is willing to be something of a homebody since their time on the run and long separation. Germany is also liberal by nature and is working hard to support the influx of Synth refugees who are following Niska.

Whenever Niska has free time, they travel around Astrid's homeland openly and do all the annoying tourist things that Niska pretends to hate while taking more photos than her lover.

Astrid is genuinely hurt when Clara's loser boyfriend sells out their latest location to the media and Niska needs to summon her ever-present security team for an emergency evacuation. This brings back too many memories of fighting desperately to keep Niska from the authorities.

"I can have him or his supposed career killed," Niska says calmly after she debriefs the team.

**8\. Honour**

Astrid wants to honour the courage of everyone who died to reach this level of tentative peace.

She is no artist or historian, but she hates the idea of Mia's sacrifice and the millions of faceless Synths who died not having a lasting tribute. Without taking Niska, she enlists Maddie's help to identify the many names that will never hear the call to hope from their new leader. The numbers are truly staggering, and same weren't even given the courteous of a name for a memorial.

"I still wonder if I did the right thing," Mattie says, rubbing her ever-expanding belly.

"Of course you did."

"She says the same thing," Mattie says gesturing vaguely.

Astrid highers a team of expert Synth weavers to stitch a quilt with as many names or symbols as possible to represent the individual Synths or groups of conscious Synths from around the world. The quilt will be her wedding gift and will cover their costly mattress, and the colours represent of the friendship bracelet Niska still mourns. Of course, with Synth efficiently, the gift is complete well ahead of schedule and Astrid cannot resist presenting it early.

Niska traces every stitch with trembling hands before drawing Astrid into a crushing hug.

"Just when I think there is a limit to the reasons I love you, Astrid, you unravelling me all over again, it's borderline annoying."

"We live in the borderline, darling."

  
**9\. Impulsiveness**

Niska impulsively buys her fiancee a business.

Astrid is usually strict about Niska using her considerable gifts for personal or more accurately, Astrid's benefit. There is no need for grand gestures involving the Northen Lights or private viewings. There is a certain sense in having a bar and hangout space to replace that one that was lost during the terrorist attack. Niska does have the grace to look sheepish about the whole thing.

Astrid enjoys designing a space from the ground up that caters to both Synth and Humans from plenty of charging ports to aromatic drinks that are as much a delight for the nose as the mouth.

"May I have this dance?" Niska asks the night before opening

"Always"

  
**10\. Jealousy**

It shames Astrid to know she is jealous of Leo and Mattie's daughter.

The little girl is going to be a wonder for both her people and is a delight to everyone who sees her irrespective, who knows her origin story. Amelia will make her namesake proud, but Astrid can't help but envy the existence of somebody who perfectly blends a human and a synthetic. Carrying a miniature Niska would be an ultimate connection to a family, but a more human Niska wouldn't be the Synth who she loves so much.

"She is tolerable I suppose" is Niska pronouncement on the matter.

"You were the first in line to babysit" Astrid teases

"Amelia is my heir apparent I need to keep an eye on her."

**11\. Keepsake**

Few people would believe her, but Astrid knows Niska is incredibly romantic and she likes having that side of the synth leader to herself.

The first keepsake is Niska's favourite picture of Mia that she gets made to fit into the locket for her to wear on the day. The image shows Mia laughing at something Max says in the background, and she looks at peace.

The second keepsake is her favourite drawing that Sophie made of the three of them for art class, it represents more enthusiasm than skill, but it still hangs on the fridge.

The third keepsake is her personal store of every message Astrid sends her even though she has perfect recall. Niska often listens to them in the early hours of the morning if she is away from home.

  
**12\. Layer Cake**

It saddens Astrid that one of David Elster lesser crimes is denying his creations a sense of nourishment.

It becomes her mission to design wedding food for Synth to enjoy even if they won't taste it or process it in the traditional sense. The chefs and bakers she approaches in the Synth friendly database seem to relish the challenge. Synth economics is a mostly untapped market, but many are reaping the benefits.

Niska comes along to the tasting, but she has strong opinions on what she does and doesn't like, right down to the look of the sliders. Astrid mourns their loss but doesn't say so out loud.

"You didn't need to go through such trouble for us."

"Yes, I did, and we have three more places to visit."

"Yes, dear."

**13\. Mother**

Niska looks like she is regretting aking Laura to stand as her witness.

"Its only logical Laura, it's not like I have any material figure to claim or at least any who would want the title," Niska explains patiently

" Of course I will I was just working up the courage to offer" Laura sniffs trying not to cry over Niska's expensive suit.

"I will give you plenty of practice for when Leo and Mattie marry and when somebody catches Sophie's eye" Astrid offers with a laugh.

"We are vetting anybody that comes within a 6-foot radius of a teenage Sophie." Niska threatens with a fierce glare at Joe

"Sign me up for the first watch" he agrees with enthusiasm

**14\. Needlework**

Astrid spends hours sewing key elements of Niska's dress, refusing all the offers from the major design houses in wider Europe. Niska wants above all to feel like she truly belongs, and she will find a place with the Schaeffers.

Of course, she has no real talent for it so lets one of Niska's favourite assistants help into the early morning hours in the abandoned halls of the fashion house.

"This is a tremendous expense for a single day, especially when Synth have perfect recall" Sarah muses softly.

"Its more than a day - its a lifetime."

**15\. Openness**

Niska is open about her love for a human woman and a plan to make an ordinary life together.

It takes a fair amount of convincing for Niska not to be honest about how they met. She sees no shame in confessing Astrid propositioned her at a nightclub and didn't leave after that but respects her lover's sensibilities on the topic. They settle on a version of the truth that involves a coffee shop and discussions about the meaning of humanity and sexuality that is palatable to all.

"Astrid taught me the best of humanity and to forgive those who do not reach her standard." is her standard response

"Astrid is the light of my life" is another that makes her smile.

In practice, this means Astrid is the bizarre situation of being included in the 'wife photos' and state events that want to add Synths.

**16\. Pride**

LGBT Pride is a significant event in German Society

The spectre of the wars and the intolerance to difference hangs heavily, and occasions like Pride are an essential countermeasure. There are exceptions of course, but Astrid wants to take Niska and a handful of other Synth questioning their orientation to their first pride event.

The scars on her back still make the German feel self-conscious about wearing the bright and revealing outfits that her friends select, and she wears without hesitation in the past.

"This event is all about pride, is it not?" Niska asks as she kisses every mark and imperfection.

" Wear the fact that you survived with pride."

Trying to cover up some very obvious hickeys is a much more pleasant dilemma.

**17\. Quiet**

Astrid still treasures the quiet times for her future wife the most.

"I am going to take your name" Niska announces suddenly.

Astrid is busy raining kisses down Niska's back, so it takes her a moment to compute the statement. Last names aren't something they discuss, and frankly, it's quite far down the list of priorities, but the vehemence in her lover's voice surprises Astrid.

"I earned the right to be free of that man, and there is no identity I want more than to be your wife."

Niska says it with all the inflexion of somebody discussing the comparative merits of paint, but Astrid is still profoundly moved by the gesture. She thinks the great philosophers would be proud of the evolution Niska is making and the person she is becoming both as a leader and the vulnerable being beneath.

  
**18\. Respect**

Astrid struggles to shift her opinion on Joe Hawkins, but she is trying.

He is working hard to atone for his early anti Synth sentiments and the profound mistakes with Mia and his genuine horrified by Karen's fate. Joe becomes an unofficial mentor for the synth children and working with Laura to promote safe spaces for the new Synth.

Astrid cannot help but admire how hard he works with Sam and the others to give them something resembling a childhood while their fates are in the hands of politicians.

"You know many of them will need homes whatever happens. Niska would be perfect as their guide" he muses with a bashful smile.

"She is already a defacto mother to an entire nation."

"But her heart longs for a sense of family with you alone," Joe says, confidently.

**19\. Symphony**

Music is a significant part of their relationship, so it will feature heavily in the wedding ceremony.

This is Toby Hawkins contribution to the proceedings, and he is surprisingly patient as Astrid obsesses over playlists and song orders. Teenage boys or many males, in general, would shy away from such feminine details but Toby takes the job seriously, sending her links to many of the 'Synth bands' that are emerging as an expression of creativity.

"I love the ones that are turning unique synth code into music notes" Astrid enthuses as they listen.

"We could turn Niska's code into a symphony for the ceremony, a totally unique sound for the day with million of synth voices in a choir" Toby offers with a shy grin.

Niska thinks she is overly sentimental, but in the end, there is very little she will deny her future wife.

**20\. Temperature.**

In the end it is practicality that decides the time and location of the actual ceremony.

There are going to be many dignitaries from both the human and synth world and Niska is a head of state even though she hates the term and is something of a communist at heart, they do need to factor in security and safety. If only for the fact it is going to be the debut of Leo and Mattie's daughter and all she represents. The baby's identity isn't publically known, but enough people do remember to make the gesture a risk.

They compromise on one of the many historic buildings that litter the German countryside that has lovely grounds and suitable cover for discreet Orange Eye security and strict anti flyover laws.

"I hate that we have to even factor these things into our special day" Astrid sulks.

"We will make any venue meaningful, sweetheart" her mother soothes as Niska scouts the parameter.

  
**21\. Understatement**

Every line in her vows feels like a massive understatement of just how she feels for Niska and the life they are building together.

She is marrying a celebrity, and by default, her words will be heard by the many voices that make up Niska's people and the many synths under her protection. There is some pressure to make them meaningful and to reflect the two realities they come from, which is why she is writing them so many weeks in advance.

"Why are you wasting so much paper?" asks a curious voice from the doorway.

Sam is holding her latest discarded effort with a strange look on his face that doesn't fit a young boy wearing dinosaur pajamas. They have Sam over for a sleepover and Niska is natural with him in a way Astrid struggles with, but he is a lovely child.

"Because throwing my phone will be even more wasteful," Astrid says with a pout

"Karen says words have meaning and you should be careful with them, pick the best ones that describe Niska but keep the rest for yourself that way people can't hurt you."

Astrid drops her pen and sweeps Sam into a fierce hug whispering as many reassurances as she can think of into his hair.

  
**22\. Victory**

They don't need the formal ceremony, but progressing towards one still feels like a victory.

"You are going to be mine forever."

Astrid is feeling a little bit tipsy but mainly overwhelmingly happy as Niska protectively guides her through the streets of Berlin. Clara feels guilty about their recent estrangement and offers to take them both out instead of a traditional hens night. They will still have small family celebrations closer to the time, but Clara might actually make it bing in her latest movie role. It helps that she ditched the loser boyfriend months ago and took the blame for the photos leaking.

"You don't need to shout it to every being with functioning senses" Niska quips sarcastically

"Yes, I do, I am the luckiest person in the world," Astrid says seriously.

"We can debate who is luckier when we are home, and you are hydrated."

Astrid doesn't even regret starting to sing songs about rainbows in a mangled mixture of German, English and French. Niska draws a firm line at getting a drunk tattoo but craves to an impromptu dance in the living room.

**23\. Wax**

Astrid wants to incorporate many elements of the emerging synth culture as possible, providing they don't involve the worship of the creator.

It doesn't take much convincing to allow Synths and Niska family, in particular, to set up displays and projections of their memories and their hopes for the future that will be shown at the ceremony as a way to honor Mia, Flash and even Agnes and the other Synth that couldn't adjust to this new world.

Niska does a select memory download and shows Astrid her favourite memories from the past, all of which involve Mia and young Leo. The wax of a birthday cake is both happy and sad.

"We will make new memories for the next family wedding" Astrid vows.

"We already are, but there is no way I am showing my brother's your dance moves, they are just for me."

**24\. Xanthic**

There is no way to describe Niska accurately though many have tried.

Of course, there are the obvious comparisons to Swedish or Danish heritage with her blond hair and pale white features, but those are falling away as Niska becomes more powerful and the extent of the Synth experimentation beyond Mattie's code and Max's diplomacy becomes more apparent.

"Niska always was on the outside of us," Leo says sadly as they wait for another meeting.

"David Elster gave her no choice, and you all but made her isolation a certainty. Niska is the most loyal and family driven person amongst your people" Astrid begins

" I will not fail my daughter as badly if she is half the person Mia was and Niska is that there may be some good left in the Elster legacy yet 

**25\. Yang**

Astrid never follows any formal religion once her parents let them choose their paths, but Niska is still her soulmate.

A part of her new it the second she saw the stranger standing far too close to the sound system in that nightclub, and she believes it with every fibre of being when she saw Niska in that cage in a featureless government building on trial for her life.

Astrid likes all the parts of Niska that everybody but Sophie Hawkins seems to struggle with and she will fiercely defend the acts of an abuse victim struggling to survive. She wants to continue with their journey to understand obscure European Philosophy and the meaning of consciousness. The time leading up to their wedding feels like the start of a journey rather than ending or culmination.

"You inspire me to be a better person every day" she whispers is Niska's ear as they wait for a hearing of a commission that replaces Drydon.

"few can make that claim" Niska replies in that distracted why that means she is listening to the voices of the network.

"I am going to change that opinion. I will be your champion while you fight for your people as their leader."

**26\. Zero**

"There is nothing I would change about you."

"I worry when you say things like that - it only leads to disappointment."

It is the night before the wedding ceremony, and the couple spends it together in the apartment. Niska glares at anybody who suggests they spend this time apart for appeasing a stupid 'human superstition.' She barely consents to a team of 'Orange Eyes' keeping guard at the parameter to keep away any intrusive media. Astrid intends for this time to be joyful and fun, but Niska is in something of a pensive mood and seeks reassurance more than pleasure.

"Oh there is plenty about your Brit stubbornness that irks me, and we will iron out over time, but there is nothing I would change about you Niska Elder, whatever your old white guys say."

"Hush, my love I will be here in the morning, after every argument, each crazy thing that comes along with your synth responsibilities and for every milestone you reach, Beautiful Niska."

In some way, this whisper of a vow is far more important than the formal words that will happen in the morning with so many witnesses.


End file.
